User talk:JoePlay
Great new Skin Excellent job on the new skin for the Mafia Wars Wiki! Don't know what else to say. There were two versions of the wiki: mafiawars and mafia-wars. The dashed version had a cooler skin, but this version had better data. I guess I know where I'll continue to contribute from now on! If you have a chance, could you take a look at Jobs Thug and let me know what you think? I like that the tiers describe all of the jobs, but it seems like a lot of space is wasted. Best regards, Mrjoeterrace 22:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * Awesome job on the new look :D Thank you very much! Da Irish Kid 23:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Jobs Thug Thanks for the tweaks to the Jobs Thug page. I was wondering though if you really prefer listing each job separately within a job tier. By using the table, the information is much more easy to see at a glance. I was hoping that you might let me convert the pages to use tables instead. I know that that makes the redirect links fail for the various jobs, but they could just point to the table instead.... Mrjoeterrace 21:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) why is it that sometimes the backgrounds for the buttons (at User:Balistic Pve) show up, but other times don't? — Balistic 22:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Good to know (: — Balistic 03:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Article Comments Is there any way to hide new comments from the activity feed? I think it is extremely messy right now because of all those anonymous comments ranting about how unfair something is... Owed 10:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Agreed, that would help immensely. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 16:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *Also, what I noticed is that when you click on the page number under the comments to see page 2, it does not work. Maybe it's just me, or Chrome perhaps? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 16:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::About the activity feed, assuming you're talking about the feed on My Home, I'm afraid that isn't customizable. Article comments are considered wiki activity, so that's why they appear. ::As for the page number not working, I can only assume that it's possibly a Chrome issue (working fine for me in Firefox). I will say that when you view an article that has multiple pages of comments, it loads the last page by default. So when you go to an article that has 2 pages of comments, you're already looking at page 2, so clicking on the 2 does nothing. The comment page number that does not have a square around it is the page you're on. See Chop Shop which currently has 6 pages. By default, you're looking at page 6 of the comments, so pages 1-5 have a square around them. JoePlay (talk) 18:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Mafia Wars Answers Hi Joe, I just look at the mafia wars answers site and found there is some problem regarding the color of fonts... Most of the fonts is not visible... can you help me out with this? Edricteo 10:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Parser Issue Hi, I think I have some sort of parser issue here. Maybe you can help me figure out whether it's a bug or a feature. My example uses a very simple table. Just one row and three columns (actually its five columns, but that is part of the problem). Here is the table I was talking about: You probably notice that the last columns shows some strange behaviour. If you look at the html output of the parser, you'll notice the following code within the td-tag for dolor: dolor It was generated using the following code: }} | } }} } | } }} |} From my understanding, the shouldn't be there. If I seperate the two consecutive if''s with an additional column, the problem is avoided. }} | } }} |sit } | } }} |} Output: As far as I understand the wiki parser, it interprets two (or more) consecutive ''if''s as one empty line and generates the code. However, it is not always possible to avoid this. Do you know any solution for this issue? Owed 17:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Monobook skin Hey Joe, I'm trying to get monobook to display a different logo (one that won't be cut off), but I'm unsure what the code is and my try didn't work. Can you work it out? Thanks, – alistic 20:59, 19 August 2010 (UTC) Custom skin Hey Joe, I was wondering if you could create a custom background for us (its been black forever and its quite dull) The design is completely up to you!– alistic 22:58, 19 June 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the slow reply, was just waiting to see if anyone else was going to reply, but it looks like we're good to go with what you suggested!– alistic 20:44, 27 June 2011 (UTC) Special Pages Hi Joe, I was wondering if you could help me out. Some pages such as Special:Blocklist have a white background and with the yellow username links it's really hard to read. Do you know if it's possible to change this so it's easier to read? -- Mazdafreak 04:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Tabber Hey Joe, sorry to bug you again. I was using the tabber function and I was wondering if there is a way to remove the line around the page. It's not taking in the templates. (example: Mugati Sport). I found out you need to edit it at MediaWiki:Wikia.css but I don't have a clue how to edit it. I'm not much of a coder or anything so I can't figure it :( Hope you can help me out. -- Mazdafreak 10:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :It seems it's not working. I added the code to it but it doens't change anything. Did I do something wrong or it it something else? -- Mazdafreak 21:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :The new code was inserted and don't seem to work as well. I've read somewhere on an other Wiki that the problem may be a lack of !important's. Hope it helps somehow -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 20:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : the .tabber {} was missing, perhaps it helps. -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ''' 22:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC)